Set, Sobek, and Surviving the Schoolyear
by Amelie Nockturne
Summary: Carter has faced countless challenges- defeating monsters, saving the world, the usual. But while he's an expert in handling the world of Egyptian Mythology, in the real world? He still has a lot to learn. Request by Greekfreak101.


**This story is a request from greekfreak101- hope you like it! If anyone else has requests, ideas, etc. I'd love to hear them! And to greekfreak: I am sososososo sorry this took soooo long (literally months and months) to publish this.**

**Also: it has been a really (_really_) long time since I've last read any of the Kane Chronicles books, and because I don't own any of the books, I have to rely on memory... so, if there are mistakes, please tell me!**

"You sure you want to do this?" Sadie looked unusually concerned as she cast a glance at me. I nodded.

"Yeah- I mean, how bad could it possibly be?" I laughed a little, and she shook her head in reply.

"For an older brother, you sure are naive."

"Whatever; just show me to the office so I won't be late on my first day."

"Once a goody-two-shoes, always a goody-two-shoes." She grabbed my hand and dragged me into the school.

* * *

"Can I help you?" The secretary looked remarkably like that character in _Monsters, Inc._- Roz, was it?

"My name's Carter Kane... um, today's my first day." Her expression didn't waver as her head turned slowly towards her ancient computer. Chicken-pecking the letters of my name, she apparently found my file and with a few clicks, what I presumed was my schedule pushed out of the printer. _  
_

"Your schedule is over there. Have a nice day."

"Uh, thanks. You, too." I grabbed the paper out of the printer and started down the hallway, hoping to the gods above that I was walking the correct way.

I didn't recognize any faces- Sadie and most of the other kids at the Brooklyn House were presumably in class or hanging with other friends, and certain events (also known as defeating an evil ancient Egyptian spirit) had pretty much decimated my social life. Coming into a new high school as a junior is definitely not an experience I would recommend.

As I tried to avoid the stares of my schoolmates, I thought about the advice Sadie had given me for surviving school. _Don't try to be "popular", but don't act like the total geek I know you are; standing up to bullies is heroic... if you want your head in the toilet after class; don't try to hit on cheerleaders, or anyone, for that matter; joining Mathletes is social suicide; don't call attention to yourself; don't suck up to the teachers... _the list had gone on and on, eventually just turning into her mocking every little trait about me. I knew some of it was fake (I mean come on, Mathletes couldn't be that bad, right?) but I had to trust her this time. After all, she'd had years more experience than I did.

"Okay... Mr. Turner's room... 133. Gods, where am I again?" I mumbled to myself, lost in the sea of students now rushing to classes before the bell rang. Of course, the one time I could actually use help from my annoying sister, she had disappeared into thin air.

Robinson, Young, Eastridge, Greenwell... but where was Turner? The warning bell rang: five minutes to get to class.

"Great, just wonderful," I muttered to myself, stalking down the hallways in search of my stupid freaking homeroom. Looking down the empty halls, I realized that even if I wanted to bear the humiliation of asking a classmate where I was supposed to go, I couldn't.

After receiving some reallysuperawkward stares from the kids in Mr. McDonague's room, I decided that oh, crap. I was lost.

"C'mon, where the Horus is this place?" I was pretty sure that the final bell would ring any minute now, and I still had no idea- wait, 126.

I tried my hardest not to sprint down the hallways. 128...130...there it was! Feeling stupidly giddy, I slid into the last empty seat just as the bell rang. Talk about relief.

"Good morning, class, and welcome to the new year! I'm new this year- you may call me Mrs. Burton." Crap. I looked to the girl next to me.

"Hey, uh, what room number is this?" She gave me an "are-you-a-total-moron" glare. _  
_

"132, dumbass. Can you read, hon?"

I prayed to whatever Egyptian god watched over teenagers stuck in really, really bad situations. I didn't know what they could do, but anything was better than this. Maybe I could have a shred of good fortune, just this once?

"Okay, settle down everyone. I have to take attendace- no one leave your seats."

Guess like my good rep with the gods was _not_ as good as I'd hoped.

**No offense to any of those huge OC-story-centered authors out there, but I am not a big fan of original characters having a major role... however, this is a school setting, so I am going to have to have some non-canon characters. If they are sounding really cliche/Mary-Sue (that's the term, right?) please let me know!**

**(Gods, both of these author's notes are like suuuuuper long... sorry bout tha')**

**Thank you for reading! Hope this is what you had in mind, Greekfreak101, and I'm sorry it took so long to publish! I am totally open to suggestions via reviews and PMs as to where to take this!**


End file.
